footballfandomcom-20200223-history
La Liga 2015-16
The 2015–16 La Liga season (known as the Liga BBVA for sponsorship reasons) was the 85th since its establishment. Barcelona are the defending champions. The season is scheduled to start on 22 August 2015, and will conclude on 15 May 2016. Teams Promotion and relegation (pre-season) A total of 20 teams will contest the league, including 17 sides from the 2014–15 season and three promoted from the 2014–15 Segunda División. This will include the two top teams from the Segunda División (Real Betis and Sporting de Gijón), and the winners of the play-offs (Las Palmas). Almería and Córdoba were relegated to 2015–16 Segunda División last season, after being two and one years, respectively in La Liga. Elche was administratively relegated despite finishing in the 13th position. Following the competition rules, Eibar, who finished in the 18th position, will remain in the league. Real Betis was the first team from Segunda to achieve promotion after a one-year absence from La Liga on May 24, 2015 after winning 3–0 over Alcorcón. Sporting Gijón promoted as second qualified on June 7, 2015, after winning 3–0 over Real Betis and taking advantage of the draw of Girona, who could not retain the promotion spot in the last match day. Sporting returned to the top level after 3 years. Las Palmas achieved promotion on June 21, 2015 after defeating Real Zaragoza in the promotion playoff final on away goals after winning the second leg at home 2–0, after losing the first leg away 3–1. Las Palmas returned to the top level after 13 years. They also became the first island team to play in La Liga since Mallorca's relegation to Segunda Division in 2012–13 season. Stadia and locations Personnel and sponsorship :1. On the back of shirt. :2. Barcelona makes a donation to UNICEF in order to display the charity's logo on the back of the club's kit. :3. On the sleeves. :4. On the shorts. :5. Málaga makes a donation to UNESCO in order to display the charity's logo on the club's kit. :6. Additionally, referee kits are now being made by Adidas, sponsored by Würth, and Nike has a new match ball, the Ordem LFP. Managerial changes League table Standings Positions by round The table lists the positions of teams after each week of matches. In order to preserve chronological evolvements, any postponed matches are not included in the round at which they were originally scheduled, but added to the full round they were played immediately afterwards. For example, if a match is scheduled for matchday 13, but then postponed and played between days 16 and 17, it will be added to the standings for day 16. Source: Liga BBVA Results Broadcasting rights Telefónica purchased the exclusive television broadcasting rights to telecast the 2015–16 season in Spain. While Sky Sports have exclusive rights in the United Kingdom and beIN Sports have exclusive rights to air the season in various countries, including the United States and France. 2015-16 Spain 1 Category:2015–16 La Liga